


Kiss me, asshole!

by Psycosma



Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Rough Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycosma/pseuds/Psycosma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The asshole you call your best friend is Daryl Dixion. That is until you have a nightmare and you two somehow manage to have an interesting night together. Are you still just friends...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me, asshole!

**Author's Note:**

> The first part plays in season one, while Walkers attack the first camp of the group. The second Part takes place in season four in the prison.  
> Sry for any mistakes, I'm german so please let me know, if you find anything that sounds odd! :)

A tear rolled down my cheek. "Don't die on me David, please don't!" My younger brother David coughed and spit blood on the floor. "I love you David, don't die!" "I love you, too (y/n)." Slowly his eyes closed and his chest stopped moving. "I...love you..." I kept holding his upper body up, letting my head down and allowing my tears to fall on Davids face. Suddenly someone gripped my shoulders. I turned around, ready to defend myself, but it was only Daryl. "Come one (y/n), we have t'go!" "No, I don't, I'll stay with David!" "No, you're coming with us!" Daryl didn't keep his voice to a whisper anymore and tried to pull me with him. "You have no clue how it feels to lose your brother!" The sudden movement, as Daryl pulled me up to him, made me lose my balance, but the slap that followed it brought me immediately back. "I don't know where my brother is, he may be dead for all I know, s' stop arguing and come the fuck on!"

 

In 9 months many things can happen. In 9 months friendships can be build, people can forget their grief and be cheerful again. In 9 months people can die, but can also find love. And for some 9 months are needed to become brave again.

I tossed and turned in my bed, murmuring something about my family until I suddenly opened my eyes and gasped for air. "That stupid nightmare again." I mumbled, rubbing my eyes. I needed to walk. So I stood up from my bed and stumbled outside the C - Block. Hearing the Walkers as soon as I got outside, I softly touched the hunting knife I took with me. I knew the fence would keep them away but you can never know what happens. After I walked a few steps I stopped, looking at the sky. "You stargazing?" I turned around to see Daryl standing there, with his crossbow on his back as usual. "Not exactly." I smiled, but he saw that the smile was forced. "That dream again?" He was one of the few I told about my past. Only he, Glenn and Beth knew about what happened before I met the little group. Who I had lost and who I let die. I nodded. "Wanna talk?" "Not really... But don't go." I said. He walked up to me and sat in the grass, gesturing me to sit down next to him. I did so and after we just looked at the sky for a while, I broke the silence. "Thanks" He looked at me. "What for?" He asked. "For coming here... And staying. Listening to me and comforting me, when I need it. Staying quite, when I just need you at my side." He let out a small and quite laugh. "What's so funny?" "You." He only answered, a little smile across his lips. My confused face only made him laugh again, gaining a soft punch against his arm from me. "Asshole!" I said, unable to hide my grin. "Now that hurt my feelings, (y/n)!" Daryl snickered, letting himself fall with his back on the ground. "Your poor, poor feelings." I laid next to him. Looking up at the sky, silence fell upon us once again. "You know I enjoy being with you." I looked to Daryl as he said that, only to see that he has been watching me the whole time. I smiled. "Thanks, I do enjoy our time together, too." "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" "That was sudden, but no." I grinned at him, knowing exactly that I ruined the mood. "I'm trying to get to a point 'ere, so c'mon play along." "Okay, okay, I will." I cleared my throat and said with a higher and more feminine voice "Oh, thanks Daryl!" "You're such a tease (y/n)!" He had a little grin on his face as he leaned above me. "Thanks." I said with a smirk. I looked up at him, unable to escape his gaze. But his eyes went done to my lips, as he came closer to me. Our lips met and after a few seconds I started to kiss back. The kiss was first careful and soft but the longer our lips met, the more passionate and lustful became it. He pushed his tongue between my teeth, telling me to open my mouth a bit more. I bit on his tongue, causing him to wince a second, but then shoving his tongue even deeper into my mouth. I panted a little as I started sucking and biting on it. Daryl started touching my stomach, moving up to my chest and softly groping my breast through my clothes. I, being pinned down by Daryls weight on top of me, was only able to move my leg to his crotch and gently rub against it. As he broke the kiss, gasping for air, I grinned and asked "So want to go to my cell or yours?" But he didn't answer, he stood up and and picked me up. "Yours" He said with a grin and walked back in the prison. He tossed me down on my bed and closed the lattice door turning back to me. The bulge in his pants was easy to see, even as it was dark. I sat up looking seductively at him, while opening my blouse and revealing my bra. Unzipping my trousers, Daryl started to take of his clothes, too. As he was only in his underwear, just like me he moved to me and crawled on top of me. He run his finger over my panties, grinning as he felt my wetness. "Already dripping wet for me and I haven't even started. You really want my cock, don't you, you lil' slut?" "Yes!" I panted as he circled his finger over my clitoris. Stopping he reached out to open my bra, so he could suck and bite my nipple while his other hand went under my last piece of underwear. He rubbed my clitoris, making me moan already. Then he slowly put his finger inside me, twirling a bit to find my sweet spot. I groaned his name as he found it and stroke over it again and again. "Daryl, please let me come with your dick inside me!" I gasped, feeling him removing his fingers. "As you wish" he said, grinning and standing up again. Taking off his boxers he revealed his hard dick, slapping at his stomach. I grinned, spreading my legs for him. He crawled on top of me again, sliding his dick above my entrance. He took my arms with one of his hands and hold them above my head. He slowly started to push inside me, after he had coated his dick with my juices. Both of us moaned as he moved his hips. "Please, harder" I panted. "You have to beg more." He answered. "Please, fuck me until I scream your name, loud enough that everyone knows what you have done to me." He grinned, saying "That's what I wanted to hear" and sucked at my neck, leaving a dark red mark there. Then he started to move faster, slamming me into the bed, as my mouth fell open and I screamed his name over and over again. "I'm close" I mumbled, not able to hold back any longer. He just nodded and said "Then come for me, you little slut!" Few seconds later I came, making my vision blurry and my legs turning into jelly. Daryl kept thrusting into me, even after my orgasm. But he was getting slower, nearing his own orgasm. I tried to help, moving my hips up to his until I felt him filling me with his warm seed. He collapsed next to me on the bed, gasping for air. As we both found our breath again I grinned and snuggled up against his chest. " I hope nobody heard us." I whispered. "Oh, they have! And if not, I'm going to show them that your mine now."


End file.
